Currently existing phased array antenna systems when scanned at wide elevation angles, such as past sixty degrees from an angle normal or perpendicular to the face of the array, experience severe reflections that can prevent detectable signals from being transmitted or received. Isotropic dielectric materials have been used for impedance matching of phased array antennas in attempts to improve at large scan angles but improvements have been limited.